


Live Like Legends

by AthenianRavenclaw28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Illvermorny, M/M, Malec, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shaowhunters/Harry Potter Crossover, Sizzy - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenianRavenclaw28/pseuds/AthenianRavenclaw28
Summary: Clary Fray always felt that there was more to her world than she saw. Her best friend/sister/neighbor Augustina James was an example of that. But little did she know she was going to discover just how much there was to the world on her 18th birthday. With two worlds colliding, will Clary be able to face all the secrets kept from her throughout her life?





	1. When It Rains,It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so this is my first multi-chaptered fic. I still need to decide where this is going. I have the details cleared up though. Anyway here's the first chapter. Do tell me how you find it! Kudos and constructive criticism appreciated! Also there will be two chapters per character, starting with my OC's.  
> Work title from the song 'Live Like Legends' by Ruelle. Sets the mood.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Augustina POV**

Augustina was sitting beside Simon in the coffee shop which was their regular hangout. Steaming coffee and a plate of biscottis at hand, they sat, anxiously waiting for their best friend Clary to return. Clary had gone for her interview at The Brooklyn Academy of Art. They both knew how much Clary wanted to get through. Simon was going on about the latest Sci-Fi flick he saw, eyes alight and hands gesticulating. Augustina felt a surge of fondness for her friend. She had just returned after a year out in the field. Neither Simon nor Clary knew what she did for a job. All they knew is that she graduated at 17, from an apparently exclusive school. They did know she was different though. Not different as in as a person. Different as in having some kind of power. And they were right.

Augustina remembered vividly the day she came to this life. Living the life of a no-maj, while trying to control the surges of magic that would flow through her. But that was years ago. She was now a fully trained auror. Yet she remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day she lost her mother and gained another.

_17 Years Ago_

_2 year old Augustina clung to her mother, anxious at the fear in her brave mother's eyes. She was wrapped up in her favorite blanket, but was still shivering owing to the chill the air seemed to carry. Her mother knocked on the simple yet elegant door thrice, her trembling hand giving away her panic. The door opened to reveal a pretty  middle aged woman, with brown hair and warm brown eyes. She took one look at the mother and daughter and moved to open the door, silently indicating them to enter._

_The lady closed the door after them. Augustina took her time to study the woman, something telling her that she was not ordinary. "I'm sorry Dot, but I didn't know where to go and..", her mother's quivering voice scared Augustina. She now recognized the woman, of whom her mother used to speak. A dear friend, in times when there were none._

_"It's okay, Margaret. What happened? Where is James?"_

_Her mother began to tremble even more._

_"They found him."_

_At this, Dot gasped. "Oh my God. What are you going to do Maggie?"_

_"That leads me to why I came here. We kept it hidden that we have Tina. We couldn't have exposed her to the danger.Will you take care of her Dot? Look after her? Because I'm their next target. They can't find out about Tina. No matter what. Especially with her abilities..."_

_Her other's voice had grown stronger as she spoke. Dot looked at her for a few moments before giving a determined nod. "I'll protect her Maggie. You can trust me. I'll ask Magnus too."_

_The relief in Margaret's eyes was profound. "Thank you Dorothea. I'm indebted to you. And Magnus too. Would you do one more thing? Would you guide her when her magic sets in? Explain to her who she really is?"_

_"Of course. We Warlocks know how it feels to stumble through discovering our powers. I'll ensure she knows everything by the time she's ready to go."_

_For the first time Augustina spoke up. The voices in her head were becoming too painful for her to handle._

_"What is happening Mommy? Are you leaving me? And when I'm ready to go where?"_

_Dot looked at her in awe, while her mother smiled, albeit sadly._

_"How is she already so intelligent? Surely she couldn't understand all of that?"_

_Margaret shook her head. An obviously fond gesture. "I told you why she's so special. Her perceptiveness is only one of her abilities. When she realizes the others, please help her will you?"_

_"What other abilities does she have?"Dot asked, intrigued._

_"Not now. I have to leave now. Thank you Dorothea. You'll never know how grateful I'm to you for doing this."_

_Dot smiled, a smile full of sadness, and hugged her dear friend. "No my dear. You know I'll do anything to help you. As you and James have helped us so. We can never forget that. The Circle would not have crumbled without you."_

_"We did what we had to. Good bye Dot." Margaret whispered. She then knelt down to her daughter._

_Augustina looked up at her mother. She may not know what was happening precisely, but the emotions in the room were those of sadness, loss and separation. None of which her 2 year old mind liked._

_"My sunshine. Never forget yourself.You are stronger than you know. I'll always be with you."_

_Augustina wanted to cling on to her mother, never draw away from her warm arms and comforting smell. But she had to. And she could never be in those arms again._

_Both Dot and Tina, hand in hand, watched as Margaret stepped out. It had begun to drizzle. They watched as she walked down the street, scarf drawn closer, until suddenly, she wasn't there anymore._

_That was the last time either of them saw her._

_Present_

Augustina had buried the grief of her parents' passing long ago. She still saw the lingering sadness  in Dot's eyes. It made her wonder, what her mother could possibly have done to gain the trust and goodwill of such a powerful being. Even more so how she could possibly have gained _Magnus Bane's_ goodwill.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as a familiar flash of red hair caught her eye. Clary was making her way over to them. Clary was like the sister Augustina might have had. Her short stature completely belied her fiery, passionate personality.Even as a child she was fiercely protective of her small family. Augustina had sworn to protect her, even before Dot told her of Clary's past. A past which Clary herself was unaware of. 

Augustina frowned as she took in her sister's expression, or lack of thereof.

"So whom do we have to kill?" Trust Simon to jump to the worst conclusions.

Augustina rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations Clary! I knew you would have gotten it!" Augustina tried not to sound as teary and proud as she felt.

Simon looked at Clary for confirmation. When Clary could no longer keep up her facade, she burst into a radiant smile and nodded.

"Yes. I got it! But it's creepy how easily you saw through my poker face." Clary smiled cheekily, though her happiness covered up the teasing.

"You don't possibly read minds do you Tina?"asked Simon, his expression curious. 

Augustina smirked. "I do a lot of things Simon."

Simon rolled his eyes, but then he grinned. Which sent off warning signs in Augustina's mind.

"So.... to celebrate Clary's birthday we're going to Pandemonium. And you're coming with us. No arguements." 

"Simon you know I hate clubs. Especially that one. I won't be caught dead there." she shuddered, imagining the amount of strength it would take to contol her mind in such a crowd. That and the fact that Magnus's club could actually have dead people in there. As vampires.

Simon was about to speak when Clary interrupted him.

"Where's my biscotti?" she pouted, scrunching her nose adorably. "I swear it was here."

"You must have eaten it. Don't worry we'll get more, okay?" 

"Yeah...okay..." Clary's response seemed off. Augustina followed her curious gaze, which was focused on the napkin beside her plate. She spotted the very much real looking biscotti on the paper,  only now it was 2D. Augustina's eyes widened. 

_It's beginning._

 


	2. There Will Be Blood In The Water Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustina meets a long time friend. Clary meets Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. I know this is going slow, but since I'm following the show, I want to put in as much as possible. All mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism appreciated!

**Augustina POV**

Frankly, Augustina was wondering how much longer it would be before the signs started showing. Clary's 18th birthday had arrived, and Jocelyn hadn't taken her for her annual visit to Magnus. She knew Jocelyn intended to tell Clary of her Shadowhunter past, but having kept it a secret for so long, it couldn't be expected to go smoothly.

She had ditched Clary and Simon under the pretense of having an important report to finish, while they went to Java Jones, for Simon's two-member band performance.The band ,whose latest name was 'Rock Solid Panda', consisted of Simon and Maureen. It was disturbing how oblivious Simon was to Maureen's infatuation with him. Maybe cause of his own feelings for Clary. Honestly, emotions were a pain when they were your own, but when you get free intel into other people's woes without asking? It was hell. Downside of being a Legilimence.

As she neared a familiar looking loft, Augustina smiled. She pressed the buzzer beside the elegant swirly script which read  _Bane_. A booming voice sounded.

"Who dares disturb the High Warlock?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Still not over the dramatics are you, Magnus?"

She climbed the stairs to the loft and was just reaching the landing when something glittery slammed into her, almost knocking her back.

" _Tina!_ "

She hugged back, unbidden tears stinging her eyes. She pulled back to properly regard her teacher, best friend, brother through the years. 

Magnus's face was alight with joy. "Oh Tina. I've missed you so much. You never told me you're coming back today!" Tina smiled, a smile to match Magnus's. Oh how she had missed hm.

"I know Mags. I was gonna come visit you as soon as I met Clary and Simon. You know how clingy they get." She couldn't help but laugh fondly.

But Magnus's smile didn't widen at the mention of Clary's name. Instead his face turned grave and brooding.

"Ah yes. Clarissa Fairchild. Come in Tina. I need to bring you up to speed."

Augustina followed, bewildered. Magnus looking so grave isn't what she had pictured for their reunion. She glanced around as she entered the loft. It was different from the last time she'd been here, which was to be expected with Magnus's 'itch to redecorate'. But he still managed to make the vibe so.... _Magnus_. Awesomeness must be a perk of being Magnus Bane. 

They sat themselves down on the vibrant couches. Tina looked at Magnus.

"You know today's Clary's 18th birthday. Either way after today, she'll be made aware of the Shadowworld. But it's the worst time for her to step into this world. Valentine is rumored to be rising again. If that's true it's most probably for the Mortal Cup. Which means Jocelyn, and by extension, Clary is in danger. Which is exactly what Jocelyn tried to prevent all these years."

Augustina sat, frozen and too shocked to speak.  _Valentine was back?_ Being out in the field for an year she had heard the whispers of old enemies rising, but to think they were already so close to those she loved?

"We don't know about whether the People of Light are also helping. Or if they are involved at all." Magnus looked her in the eye, trying to make her understand. " The time is coming Tina. You will have to keep her safe. From the Shadowhunters especially. Tell her to trust no one except you, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, Dot and most of all herself. Nobody else."

"Of course." Tina nodded, determined, though internally she was still reeling from the news.

Magnus's eyes softened. "And please pumpkin, keep yourself safe."

Tina nodded again, a brave smile on her face, drawing strength from her ageless friend's wise eyes.

She was going to protect her sister. No matter what.

*****************

Talk about keeping out of trouble.

Standing outside  _Pandemonium,_ Tina felt like banging her head against Simon's frankly ridiculous looking van. Clary was attempting a makeover on it, which in her opinion (and she knew Clary's too) was not going to help. Though as the four of them (Maureen who had tagged along cause of Simon), stepped back to survey Clary's work, Augustina felt her eyes drawn to a strangely familiar shape. And then it struck her. Clary had drawn the  _angelic rune_ , and judging by her expression she didn't even know it.

She stepped away towards the front of the van, to where Simon was standing, all the time watching Clary. Her eyes spotted a figure in black, alarm going off in her head. Before she could react, the guy, a blonde, knocked his shoulder into Clary. He walked with all the ease of a person who knew they were invisible. Which is probably why he didn't expect Clary to react, let alone speak to him.

For the first time, Tina allowed herself to open her mind to another person's, without their consent. But this was for Clary's protection.

_Who is she? How can she see me? Maybe shes just a mundie with the sight? But by the Angel she's beautiful.._

Tina stopped her brain from going further into the guy's brain. She stepped up to Clary who was having a verbal standoff with the guy, seeming to everyone as if she was talking to thin air.

"Clary what are you doing? Whom are you talking to?" Tina had the insane urge to laugh at Clary's confusion, as she sputtered about  _this blondie Tina he's right here!_

Tina looked the Shadowhunter straight in the eye, a name floating into her mind... _Jace._ And two more... _Alec and Izzy._ Jace seemed to be surprised for a second, possibly by the directness of her gaze, before turning in the direction of the club and running off. She and Clary walked to back to Simon and Maureen, both of whom looked fairly scared for the latter's sanity.

"But how did you not _see_? He was right  _there_!" Clary was flabbergasted.

"You're seriously starting to freak me out Clary, maybe the club wasn't a good idea..."Simon was looking at Clary, concern etched in every line of his face.

"No. I'm going in to find out who he was. There must be a reason you can't see him!"

Saying which she handed her jacket to Simon, who took it nonplussed, and marched off into the bar.

To say that Tina felt frustrated was an understatement.

"Guys I'm going after her. Jocelyn made it clear she shouldn't be alone and she's my responsibility. You coming?" she addressed this more to Simon than Maureen. They both nodded, and followed her into the club.

When she promised herself she would keep Clary safe, Augustina hadn't factored a lot of things in. That she was Clary Fray and she would so as she wished. 

This was going to be one long mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said two chapters per character, but I think now that stuff is in place to get started, I'll shuffle the POV's. Thank you to any of you who are reading! Fangirl with me about Malec on Twitter @ARavenclaw28 !


	3. To the Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting messed up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, college is quite a piece of work.

Augustina followed the blob of bright red into the packed club. The stentch of sweat, the thumping of the bass and the noise in her head due to all the heightened thoughts in the room, made her want to throw up. Sometimes emotions ran so high she couldn't quieten her brain, and her legilomebcy would kick in, hitting her with information from all sides like a freight train.

  
She glanced to her right and saw Magnus, sprawled on a couch, a gaggle of beautiful people around him. He looked so in his element, it made her smile.

  
She looked up and saw Clary entering a curtained-off part of the club, hanging onto some buff guy's arm.She was about to follow her when she heard a singular voice in her head.“Jace don't mess this up”. She tried to focus on the voice, looking around to find it's source. But she couldn't owing to the crowd pressing on all sides. She put a Dissolusionment Charm on herself, after making sure no one saw her, and made her way through the crowd trying not to step on anyone's feet.

  
Opening the curtain through which Clary had disappeared, she came to a stop as she took in the scene.

  
Three Shadowhunters,the blonde one and two dark haired ones who she guessed were siblings, were slashing their way through demons. In their midst was Clary, holding a Seraph blade and staring at it with fascination, it white glow entrancing. "Well at least we now for sure she's a Shadowhunter." It was such a random thought that she shook her head to focus herself.

Pointing her wand at the demon closest to Clary she muttered," Confringo". The demon burst into flames.

  
Things came to a standstill at that. The Shadowhunters were staring at the point where the demon burst into flames.  
Augustina rolled her eyes. "Shadowhunters. Honestly."

  
A demon was approaching the tall, dark haired guy from behind. Without wasting a second, Tina shot a hardning spell at it, turning it into stone. The Shadowhunter turned and smashed the statue. He turned back and for a split second Tina thought he knew she was there. The guy was Jace's opposite. With a darker, more serious aura around him. She felt he was familiar but brushed away the feeling. There were more important things going on.

The demons tried to make a run for it but the Shadowhunters were faster. Clary seemed to have finally come back to her senses. She was looking around scared out of her mind. The blonde guy suddenly pushed one of the demons onto the sword she was holding. The dark haired guy then snatched the sword away from her. That seemed to drive Clary forward. She started to come towards the exit. Tina had a sudden idea. She stepped out, removed her Disillusionment charm, and stepped back in.She caught Clary by the arm.

"Clary! What the hell were you thinking? I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing here?"Clary looked positively spooked. 

"I have to go Tina. I need to go. I need mom. Tell Simon and Maureen okay?"  
With that, she slipped away, into the crowd.

"By Merlin,  this girl…" Augustina shook her head, following after her.

  
She felt someone grab her arm, and turned to find Magnus, panic clear in his eyes.  
"Clary just left. She saw me. I think her memories are coming back slowly. What happened?"  
"She followed a Shadowhunter in. They were fighting demons. Something about mundane blood. She saw all that. I caused enough distraction for her to run." Magnus nodded.

"Okay. Find Simon and look for her. Don't go to the loft right now. Valentine's men recognised her. They'll be following her."

"What?! I need to go after her!" Tina couldn't believe it. She had failed. Failed Clary, Jocelyn and Dot. She couldn't even protect her sister. What use was her magic?

  
"No Tina. Jocelyn has precautions in place. I'll try tracking Clary and tell you her location. But that's all I'll do. If she has caught the attention of a Shadowhunter they'll come soon for her. I'll need to be out of the picture." Magnus' expression was sour by the end of the sentence.

  
"But Magnus! It's Clary! We need to save her!"  
Magnus was shaking his head.

  
"She has to learn about her past sometime. I had warned Jocelyn removing her memories won't work. She didn't listen. For now get Simon and make sure he's safe. They'll start with him if they want to get to Clary."

  
Augustina nodded helplessly. She was stuck  here and do nothing to save her sister? She closed her eyes, breathing through her nose trying not to panic. "Okay."

  
She hoped she wasn't just signing Clary's death warrant by her inaction. But she trusted Magnus. She just hoped she got to her before those Shadowhunters.

  
Things were just seemed to get crazier in her already crazy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me @ARavenclaw28 on Twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me how it was! Come bemoan the hiatus with me on Twitter @ARvenclaw28!


End file.
